Comfort & Advice
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Tony needs advice on something pressing and asks the one person he knows has experience. Sammy spends the night at Gibbs' house. Gibbs makes sure she feels ...kinda... enjoy!
1. Info

So just a little background before you go on to read the fanfic that precedes this little info bit.

Samantha Diaz is a character I use online for Roleplays. Her last name changes depending on the roleplay but I have one going on Gaiaonline that is an NCIS roleplay and in said roleplay my character Samantha, who everyone calls Sam or Sammy, ends up in a relationship with Gibbs.

She's about 5'0' tall and has red hair and blue eyes. She's 27 and has been on the team for about 3 years... ish.

In this scene Sammy has had a rough day, she has a head cold and cramps, and she's gone home with Gibbs instead of heading back to her apartment alone.

So I think that's everything you need to know, o besides the fact that my friend's character from the roleplay, Declan Jacobs, is with Tony and has been dating him for 3 years now, and Tony wants to marry her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gibbs or Tony or anything NCIS. I do however own Samantha, Sammy, and I've been given permission to use Declan.**


	2. Comfort and Advice

oOoOoOo

Sammy walked in the door, Gibbs right behind her. They had gone out for dinner and stopped by Sammy's apartment before heading to Gibbs' place. Sammy was feeling better earlier but it was getting late and everything was starting to catch up to her again. She kicked her shoes off and locked the door as Gibbs headed for the kitchen. Sammy walked in to the kitchen just as Gibbs deposited the cooler's they had picked up in the fridge. Once he closed the door she wrapped her arms around his middle from behind and snuggled into his back.

"I don't feel good," Sammy mumbled into his back, "I'm gonna head to bed."

Gibbs gently patted Sammy's hand, which were resting over his stomach, so she would loosen up then he turned so he could pull her into a proper hug.

"Alright," Gibbs said softly before planting a kiss on the top of her head, "Anything you need before you go?"

"Nope," Sammy said as she shook her head against his chest before she pulled away.

She stood on her tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips before retrieving her bag from the living room and heading up the stairs to Gibbs' room. After changing into a tank top and panty step and a trip to the washroom she crawled into bed and pulled Gibbs' pillow close to her chest, inhaling his scent from it. IT didn't take long after that for her to fall into a peaceful, exhausted sleep.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs was in the basement working on his boat when he heard the front door open. Only one person besides the little redhead upstairs had a key and that someone wouldn't use it unless he needed something, so Gibbs headed up the stairs and found Tony in the kitchen looking through the fridge.

"You need something DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he stopped in the doorway.

"Oh...uh... Hey Boss," Tony said as she closed the fridge door, "I was wondering, why are there fruity little coolers in your fridge and I swear I could hear someone breathing upstairs, what's up with that?"

"Tony is that all you came for?" Gibbs asked with a sigh.

"No actually," Tony said starting to stumble over his words, "I wanted your opinion on something."

"And that would be?" Gibbs asked starting to get annoyed.

"I uh want to marry Declan," Tony said, looking at the floor.

"Women suck you in like that," Gibbs said with a chuckle, "A year or two down the road she's gonna suck out your soul and take all your money."

Tony looked up at him, first in shock before sending a solid glare at him.

"What, you think I'm really the best person to ask about this?" Gibbs asked holding Tony's glaze, "You want an honest answer?"

"That would be nice," Tony grumbled.

"Ok well if you love her and you're ready to spend the rest of your life with her, and you're sure she feels the same way then go for it," Gibbs said with a sigh, "Is that all you needed?"

"Uh, yeah," Tony said, taking in what Gibbs had just said.

"Alright then, go home to Declan before she starts to wonder where you got to," Gibbs said motioning to the door.

"Good Idea," Tony said as he headed for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good Night Tony," Gibbs said as Tony opened to door.

"Night Boss," Tony said before disappearing through the door.

As the door clicked into place Gibbs heard footsteps coming from up stairs. He locked the door, one of Sammy's rules for when she slept over, before turning to the stairs. Sammy was standing at the top of the stairs her hair a mess, the tank top she was wearing hiked up on the left side, and from what Gibbs could see, her panties hiked up on the right.

"Who was that?" Sammy asked around a yawn as she rubbed her eyes, "I heard talking."

"On one," Gibbs said softly, "Go back to bed."

"Only if you come with me," Sammy said with another yawn, in a tone that she knew Gibbs couldn't resist.

"Alright," Gibbs said as he ascended the stairs to meet her at the top, "Let's go."

He gently turned her around and patted her bum to get her moving. Once she was heading to the bedroom, Gibbs followed behind her and adjusted her tank top and panties, which had ridden up in the back. When they walked into his room he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently led her to the bed.

"You get comfy while I change," Gibbs said as he lifted up the covers.

Sammy crawled under the covers and replaced his pillow at the head of the bed. Gibbs quickly changed into an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers before crawling in beside Sammy and pulling her close to his side. Sammy leaned her head on his chest, draped an arm over his stomach and threw her thigh over his before falling asleep. Gibbs planted a soft kiss on the top of her head before closing his eyes and letting himself relax. With the sound of Sammy's soft even breathing in his ear it didn't take long before he too dosed off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
